


Back Off

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Mike, Scary!James, almost rape but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't have his boyfriend to protect him from the claws of Randall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off

_*Mike's Point of View*_

   "Hey there one-eye. Going to see your boyfriend?" I turn around suddenly, now face-to-face with the university bully, Randall.

   "Leave me alone Randall."

   "No way squirt. Your stupid boyfriend isn't here to defend you, so you're all mine now." I'm confuse at his words, not understanding. _All his? Does that mean he's gay?_

   "Seriously Randall, back off."

   "No can do sweet cheeks." He suddenly grabs my chin, caressing my cheek but it feels wrong to me. It's not the same as Sulley's touch.

   Without being able to process anything, I'm pulled back instantly and I notice Randall on the ground, nose bleeding. I feel a feel a pair of familiar arms circling around my waist, me snuggling into his chest.

   "Thank goodness you're here." I mumble into his chest, worried of what might happen if he didn't come.

   "It's okay Mikey. I'm here now. And _you_ Randall. If I'm correct, I think he told you to back off. So stay the hell away from _my_ boyfriend." I see Randall stand up, mumbling curse words under his breath but not making eye contact with us.

   "Let's go Mikey. I don't like you being near _him_." I hear Sulley emphasize on him, making me turn back one more time to see Randall flipping Sulley off.

   I grab Sulley's hand, trying to calm him down, which works and I can't help but smile.

   "Thanks for helping me."

   "I'll always be your knight-in-shining armor, Mikey."

   "I know, which is why I'm so thankful."

   "Don't worry about it. I protect you cause I love you."

   "Good, cause I love you too."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpadd: lucky-destiny


End file.
